


The Shitennou Awakened

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Meetings [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shitennou regain their memories in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kunzite

There weren’t very many places to hide in the one room apartment but the boy managed to squeeze into the cupboard that held the futons.  He shut the door as far as he could but there was still a crack where he could see what was going on.

 

It wasn’t the first time that his mother brought a man home.  And it wasn’t the first time that she would argue with one.  But this man was different.  He wasn’t having sex with his mother.  And he sort of looked like her.

 

“FINE!”  His mother screamed.  “FINE!  TAKE HIM IF YOU WANT!  HE’S HOLDING ME BACK FROM THE LIFE I DESERVE ANYWAYS!”

 

The man clenched his fists but took a deep breath and didn’t hit the boy’s mother.  “Where are his belongings?”

 

“WHO CARES?!  JUST TAKE HIM AND GO!”

 

The man walked over to the cupboard and knelt by the door.  He didn’t try to open it but spoke in a calm, even manner.  “Kazuya-kun, I’m your uncle, Kenji.  I’m here to take you home with me.  Would you like that?”

 

“GET THAT BRAT OUT OF HERE!”

 

For the first time, the man, Kenji, raised his voice in anger.  “Shut up, Shizuka!  We will leave when we are damned good and ready!”  He turned back to the cupboard.  “I can’t promise you that everything will be perfect.  But my wife and I will try our best.  We’ve just moved into a new house and you would have your own room, a real bed and a lock on the door.  Would you like to come with me?”

 

“Would I being going to the school that I’m going to now?”  Kazuya spoke for the first time.

 

“No.  We live in Sendai, not in Tokyo.”

 

Kazuya pushed open the cupboard, crawled out and stood up.  Kenji was surprised by how tall the boy already was even though he was only ten years old.  Being in the cupboard had disheveled his white hair, but the boy looked almost painfully clean.

 

“BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!”

 

Kazuya ignored his mother and went to the cupboard that held his belongings.  Kenji glared at Shizuka.  “He’s ten and all of his belongings can fit into two plastic grocery bags.  Gods, you’re worthless!”

 

Shizuka threw a plate at Kenji who ducked.  The plastic plate rattled harmlessly off the wall and onto the floor.  Her hate-filled eyes glared at Kazuya.  “I should have drowned you a long time ago.”

 

Kenji raised his arm to strike his sister but he was blocked by his nephew’s hand on his arm.  Kenji settled for glaring at her and opened the door to the apartment and motioned for Kazuya to exit.

 

At the door, Kazuya stopped, turned and bowed to his mother.  “Mother, may you get the life you deserve.”

 

Kenji chuckled as he shut the door.  “Kazuya-kun, you know how to give a good curse!  But don’t do it too often, bad karma, you know.”

 

“I know, Uncle.”  Kazuya hesitated a moment.  “Uncle, my school books…what should I do with them?”

 

Kenji thought for a moment.  “Is there someone around here that goes to the same school as you?  Perhaps you can give them the books to return.”

 

“I know someone, his father owns the bar down the street.”  Kazuya led the way.  Kenji wouldn’t let him go inside but he watched as his uncle took the books and gave them to Abe-kun’s father.  The two men spoke for a minute, Abe-san nodding thoughtfully.  Kenji bowed good-bye and left the bar.

 

“I didn’t bring my car so we will take the train to Sendai.  If we are lucky and the trains are on time, we should arrive home in time for dinner.”  Kenji grinned down at Kazuya who laughed.  On their walk to the train, he called his wife, Ikuko and told her that they were heading for the train.

 

On the trip to Sendai, Kenji spoke about Ikuko, the baby they were expecting, his job as an editor for one of the national newspapers.  Kazuya learned that Kenji had started out as a photographer for the paper as a teenager and had worked his way up.

 

They arrived in Sendai and Kenji ushered Kazuya to his car.  Before Kenji turned on the ignition, he looked at Kazuya.  “Just to warn you, Ikuko is going to be upset over the fact that you have so few clothes and other belongings.  So, she will more than likely drag you to various stores and buy you things.  Let her, please.  She likes doing that sort of thing in the first place but with her being pregnant, it’s gotten a bit worse.”

 

“I understand.  It will be necessary.  I don’t have much.”  Kazuya looked down at his worn sneakers.

 

“Kazuya. Don’t be ashamed.  You’ve done well.  I went to your school before I went to your mother’s apartment and got your records.”  He smiled.  “I should have gotten you first so that you could return your schoolbooks and get your records at the same time.”  He paused.  “You know that your mother didn’t mean most of what she said.  She’s… very ill.”

 

Kazuya looked back at his uncle.  His gray eyes were steady.  “Uncle, my mother is a junkie and will do anything to get her fix.”

 

Kenji winced at Kazuya’s words but didn’t refute them.  “Kazuya, she didn’t do anything more than hit you did she?  She didn’t let any of the men she…slept with hurt you?”

 

Kazuya shook his head.  “No, whenever she had someone over, I usually slept at a neighbors or outside.  No one EVER touched me like that.”

 

Kenji took a deep shuddering breath and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment.  “Good, I’m glad you were never hurt in that way.  I’d have to go back and kill my sister if she had allowed that to happen.”  Kenji patted Kazuya on the shoulder then pulled out his cell phone and called his wife and let her know that they were on their way.

 

As the car pulled into the driveway, Kazuya saw the front door open and the silhouette of a woman standing in it.  Kenji motioned for him to get out of the car.  Kazuya retrieved his belongings and stood awkwardly until Kenji joined him.  The man and the boy walked up to the front door.  Kazuya cautiously eyed the woman standing there.  She was pretty with her long dark blue hair and sparkling eyes.  She was also very pregnant.  She smiled at him and held out her hand.  “Hello Kazuya.  I’m your Aunt Ikuko.  Welcome home!”

 

Without even thinking, Kazuya put his hand in hers and she led him into the house.  Ikuko swiftly showed him the first floor then took him upstairs.  She opened a door.  “This is your room.  There isn’t much here at the moment, but whatever you would like to have, we’ll get it for you!”

 

Kazuya walked into the room.  There was a bed on one wall.  There was a nightstand with a lamp next to it.  On another wall, under a window was a desk with another lamp on it and a chair.  Against another wall was a bookcase and a dresser.  Kazuya was overwhelmed.  He had never had anything like this before.  He turned to Ikuko and saw that Kenji was standing in the doorway.  He bowed to his aunt and uncle.  “Thank you.  I…” His voice choked.  Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at his family.

 

Ikuko gather him into her arms and hugged him tightly.  “You don’t have to thank us.  Ever!”  She placed her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her.  “You are family.  This is what you do for family.”  She pulled him back into her arms.  Kazuya jolted.  A pregnant woman never held him before and he felt something thump against him several times.  Ikuko laughed.  “The baby likes you!  She’s hasn’t kicked like THAT before.”  She smiled and placed Kazuya’s hand back on her belly.  He smiled at the rapid thumps against his hand.  “She likes you.” Ikuko repeated softly.

 

“It’s a girl?” asked Kazuya.  “How did you find out?”

 

“We took a special test called an ultrasound.” Said Kenji.  “We couldn’t wait to find out.”  Kenji placed his hand over Kazuya’s and they both smiled as the baby kicked.  “There won’t be much time before you become a big brother, just two months, so you better get ready!”

 

“What are you going to name her?”

 

“Usagi.”  Ikuko laughed.  “’Rabbit of the Moon’!  And you are ‘Peaceful One of the Moon’!”  She touched Kazuya lightly on the nose.  “Are you going to make my life peaceful, Kazuya-kun?”

 

Kazuya smiled at his aunt.  “I will try.”

 

Kenji grinned.  “Good man, don’t make too many promises!  I think our girls will keep us too busy!”

 

In the distance, a bell rang.  Ikuko turned and started walking out of the room.  “Put your things away, Kazuya-kun.  Then wash your hands and come down to dinner.”  Kenji winked at him and followed behind her.

 

Kazuya ate dinner for the first time with his new family.  For the first time he could remember he was allowed to eat his fill of whatever he wanted.  Ikuko watched him closely, making sure that he wouldn’t get ill from eating too much.  After his head nodded sleepily for the third time, Ikuko gently suggested that he get a bath and go on to bed.  Quietly the boy complied and as he trudged up the stairs, he heard Ikuko tell Kenji “it will be over my dead body before that woman gets her hands on him again!”

 

After his bath, Kazuya crawled into bed and was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

 

He woke to find himself in a different place.  A place with no horizon:  there was whiteness as far as he could see.  He began to walk.  As he walked, he wondered if he was dead and that Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko were merely a dream.

 

“Kazuya.”

 

The voice came from behind him.  Kazuya turned and standing there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  She had a long silvery gown and silver hair that was bound in two buns on her head with the rest trailing down in two tails to her feet.  She smiled gently.  “Hello, Kazuya.”

 

Kazuya bowed politely.  “Hello, ma’am.”  He tilted his head to the side.  “Are you an angel?”

 

The woman laughed, the sound was like bells.  “No, my dear child.  I am not an angel.  My name is Serenity and I was once the Queen of the Moon Kingdom.”

 

“What’s the Moon Kingdom?”

 

The smile left the woman’s face.  She stepped closer until she was standing in front of Kazuya then knelt down until their eyes were level.  She took a deep breath.  “I need to ask you to do something for me, Kazuya.  This will mean, in a way, a lifetime of servitude.  But the people who you will serve will always love you and you will always love them.  And you will have the greatest love of your life.  They will never be harsh masters but loving ones.  But, there will be times that they might ask you to do terrible things.  But, I must do something that will change your life forever before that can occur.”

 

Kazuya considered her words.  “Is what you need to do to me bad?  Will it hurt?”

 

Queen Serenity bit her lip.  “I need to give you memories of your past life.  It will, in a way, make you a man in a child’s body.”

 

Gray eyes stared into silver ones.  Kazuya considered for a moment then nodded.  “Okay.  I agree.”

 

She smiled, tears glittering in her eyes.  “I’m so sorry to do this to you Kazuya.”  She leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead just above his eyes.

 

The world exploded and Kazuya cried out from the Pain and the Glory of it all.

 

Kunzite opened his eyes and looked at Queen Serenity.  He bowed deeply.  “Your Majesty.”

 

A tear rolled down her cheek.  “Hello Lord Kunzite.”

 

He sighed and looked at his hands.  They were soft and small.  It was going to take time get into shape.  He looked back up at Queen Serenity.  His eyes questioning.

 

“Serenity will be reborn soon.”  She said simply.

 

Realization bloomed across his face.  “Usagi.”

 

“Yes.”  Queen Serenity smiled.  “I think you will love the parents that I chose for her.  They will love both of you quite well.”  She grew serious.  “But there is a reason why I have awakened you Kunzite.  Normally, you would have come into your powers when you turn 14 but I could not wait for that to happen.”

 

A chill drove down Kunzite’s spine.

 

“The evil that you fought against is going to return and you must be ready.  Serenity must be ready.  This time she must assume the mantle of Sailor Moon.  I failed her when I let her be ‘normal’ back in the Silver Millennium.  But you must not fail her.”

 

“Will Usagi be similar to Serenity?” he asked.

 

“Perhaps, only time will tell.”  Queen Serenity frowned.  “Kunzite, I’m not asking you to be a harsh taskmaster to her.  Allow her to be as gentle as she wants.  The loving heart that she had before is what she will need now.  But she must also be strong and prepared to fight against the evil that is coming.”

 

Kunzite nodded.  “I will do my best.  Make a warrior but still keep her a lady.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “Endymion, and the others.  Have they been reborn?”

 

Queen Serenity smiled.  “Endymion and the other Shitennou have all been reborn.  In fact, you will be meeting one of them soon.  And no, I won’t tell you who.  You’ll have to figure it out for yourself.”

 

He nodded in acknowledgement.  “And the Senshi?  Have they been reborn as well?”

 

“Mars has already been reborn.  But she’s not much older than Serenity.  The rest of others will be born before the end of the year.”

 

Kunzite’s eyed widened.  “Wait, that means Venus will be ten years younger than I am.”

 

Queen Serenity was puzzled.  “Yes…”

 

Kunzite groaned  “She’s going to drive me insane before she’s of legal age!”

 

Queen Serenity smiled dryly.  “I’ll give you a spell for a chastity belt.”

 

Kunzite grinned back.  “For me or for her?”  The two laughed together.  “Your Majesty, I will do my best to raise Serenity to be the best person, princess and warrior that I can make her.”

 

“Thank you, Kunzite.”  Queen Serenity caressed his cheek.  “Sleep well Kazuya.”

 

 

Two months later, Kazuya knocked carefully on the hospital room door.  Uncle Kenji opened it.  He looked tired but very happy.  “Come in, Kazuya-kun, and meet your sister.”

 

Kazuya smiled.  He liked the idea of being a big brother.  Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko made it clear that he was their son, not their nephew.  He looked at Aunt Ikuko; she too looked weary but happy.  In her arms was a tiny bundle.  Kenji motioned to a chair near the bed.  Kazuya settled down in the chair.  Kenji gently took the bundle from Ikuko and turned to Kazuya.  “Hold out your arms, son.”

 

Kazuya complied and Kenji carefully handed him the baby, not letting go until he was sure that Kazuya had a good hold on her.  Kazuya looked down at the tiny being in his arms.  Her head was covered in a golden fluff and her lips rosebud pink.  Her tiny fingers clasped one of his but didn’t even surround it.  Her eyes opened and the cerulean orbs gazed at him.

 

“Hello, Princess.” Said Kunzite.

 

 


	2. Nephrite

Takaki Nobuyuki was born in the Miyazaki Prefecture of Japan but moved to the United States when he was five.  His grandfather decreed that Nobuyuki’s father go there to expand the family business of gourmet foods.  Probably not his grandfather’s best choice since Nobuyuki’s father was more interested in chasing women then working.  It was his mother who did the work, but his father claimed the credit.  He always wondered how his mother refrained from turning his father into sashimi.  He asked her once after he went to University.  She replied “The meat would have been toxic.”

 

He did all the normal things that a boy would do:  soccer, baseball, skateboarding – he broke his arm trying to go down a set of stairs but what he really liked was astronomy.  He liked looking at the stars, learning what the different constellations were called.  He even fancied that the stars actually talked to him.  He told his mother while he was getting his broken arm set, that the stars had warned him not to skateboard down the stairs.  His mother, practical woman that she was, twisted his ear and told him that he should have listened to ones who were obviously smarter and wiser than he was!

 

When Nobuyuki was thirteen, his grandfather called and ordered that he was to return to Japan and attend school there.  He took several tests for various schools and was accepted into the prestigious Edo Academy.  He didn’t want to go to Japan.  He didn’t want to leave his friends and mother behind.  But as she took him to the airport, she reassured him that she would be fine even though she would miss him very much.

 

After a long flight and not as long taxi ride, Nobuyuki arrived at Edo Academy.  The building looked pretty damned intimidating for the young boy but he had no choice.  He went into the school office and introduced himself.  The secretary behind the counter smiled.  “Welcome back to Japan, Takaki-san.  Wait here and your mentor will be here soon.”

 

As he waited, Nobuyuki looked around.  It looked like a fairly normal school.  Certainly more…ornate…than the rather institutional looking buildings that he was used to in the States.  Lots of decorated wood paneling was everywhere with a patina that said it had been around for a very long time.  But the smells were the same:  stinky feet, musty books and wet socks.  The only thing that was different was there were no sweet scents, no perfumes or the smell of hairspray.

 

“Good afternoon, you must be Takaki-kun.”  Nobuyuki turned around and looked up.  Which was rather unusual for him since he was used to being the tallest person around.  But the white-haired young man in front of him was taller.  Certainly more poised.

 

“Hello, yes, I’m Takaki Nobuyuki.  Nice to meet you.”  He held out his hand.

 

“I’m Tsukino Kazuya.”  Tsukino shook his hand.  “You’ll have to remember that we bow rather than shake hands here in Japan.  But don’t worry.  Most people will understand that you haven’t lived here for a long time.”  He gestured for the door.  “Come on and I’ll take you to your dorm room.”

 

“The lady back there said that you were my mentor.  What’s that?”

 

Tsukino gave a small smile, barely a quirk of the lips.  “It’s something EA does.  Basically, it gives younger students someone they can go to.  Someone a bit older who can provide an ear but who can also relate.”

 

“Do you have a mentor?”

 

“Yes, but this is his senior year, so he’s already stressing about university.  I’m going to try not to bug him too much.”

 

Tsukino pointed out various interesting things to Nobuyuki as they walked along:  buildings, classrooms, statues, etc.  “There are three separate dorms here.  We’re in Dorm A.”

 

“Tsukino-san.  May I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure.  What is it?”

 

“I haven’t seen any girls…”

 

Tsukino laughed, something Nobuyuki later realized that he didn’t do very often.  “Welcome to Hell or Heaven, depending on how you look at it.  This is a boys only school.  No girls.  We do have a sister academy that we do things with such as dances, but it’s solid testosterone here.”  He laughed again at Nobuyuki’s look of disgust.  “Trust me, you’ll get used to it.  Makes you appreciate the fairer sex MUCH better!”

 

The pair walked into a building that looked stern yet serene.  “This is our dorm.  The first floor is the cafeteria, various lounges and study rooms as well as the laundry.”  Tsukino looked at Nobuyuki.  “You do know that you have to do your own laundry, right?”

 

“My mom warned me.  She gave me instructions.”

 

Tsukino gave that small smile as he led Nobuyuki up the stairs.  “So did my mom.  Four pages on just the laundry alone.”

 

Nobuyuki felt comfortable enough to ask.  “Where are you from?  How many are in your family?”

 

“Sendai” came the reply.  “I have a little sister and brother as well as my parents.”

 

“Lucky you.  I’m an only child.  It sucks.”

 

Tsukino laid a hand briefly on his back.  “Trust me, younger siblings can be annoying.  But I love mine very much.”  He changed the subject.  “The second and third floors are for middle school students.  Fourth and Fifth are for high school.  You, as a middie, do NOT go on the upper floors without a good reason.”  Tsukino sternly returned Nobuyuki’s wide-eyed look.  “You should only be there if you are visiting your mentor or were sent on an errand for someone.  To pass along a message for example.  There are four separate wings to each floor.  Each wing has a resident advisor.  The RA’s are high school 2nd years since the 3rd years are concentrating on university exams.”

 

“What year are you?”

 

“Third year, middle.”

 

“And you’re a mentor?”

 

“The Powers that Be decreed that I was sufficiently mature to be a mentor.” Tsukino said dryly.  “This is your room. 2B10.  The two stands for second floor, the B for wing B and ten for the tenth room in the wing.  You’ll have a roommate but I tried to make sure that you wouldn’t get one that would be too annoying.  But, if you don’t get along, you can change roommates but you are only allowed to do this during the first month of the school year.  After that, you are stuck with each other.  I’m on the third floor in room 3A2.”

 

Tsukino opened the door.  Nobuyuki went inside.  It was small.  Bunk beds, two desks, closet and two dressers.  “Bathroom and showers are down the hall.  You can’t miss them.” Said Tsukino.  “I’ll leave you to it.  If you have any questions, come see me.  There will be orientation tomorrow at 0800.  Oh, your roommate’s name is Rin Dai.”

 

At that Tsukino left the room.  Nobuyuki explored a bit and discovered that his roommate hadn’t put his things away, so he decided to wait until they could discuss it.  He didn’t want to be rude and anger someone right off the bat.

 

Time went by and Nobuyuki settled into his new school.  He got along pretty well with his new roommate.  Not that they talked a lot to each other but it wasn’t uncomfortable being around him.  He spent a lot of time with Tsukino who didn’t seem to mind.  A few boys tried to make nasty rumors about the two of them but Tsukino approached them and scared the crap out of them about EVER making up lies.

 

Tsukino told him about his family and how he came to be with them.  He also told stories about his siblings, Usagi and Shingo.  The pictures he showed to Nobuyuki were of a little blond girl with huge blue eyes and her hair up in two buns with little tails hanging down.  She was very cute for a six year old.  And she missed her big brother very much.  Almost day on the computer he received some sort of message or picture from her.  Shingo also had blond hair but at the age of three wasn’t too concerned about contacting his big brother.

 

One morning as the pair was jogging around the track for PE, Tsukino said, “You should take up the sword.”

 

“Kendo?”

 

“No, the sword.  Steel blade.  Katana or, with your height, saber.”  Tsukino glanced at him.  “The club I’m in uses steel blades.  You should come check us out.”

 

Nobuyuki didn’t even hesitate.  So far, all of things that Tsukino had suggested that he do or try had been enjoyable.  The next afternoon he showed up to the dojo that Tsukino said his club used.  He stared at the students who were practicing with each other, he could easily see which ones were just okay and those who were brilliant:  Tsukino was brilliant.

 

“Ah, there you are.  Come on in.”  Tsukino motioned for Nobuyuki to come over to where he was standing next to some swords.  Tsukino picked one up.  “Here, how does this feel?”

 

Nobuyuki wrapped his hand around the hilt and hefted it once.  “Too light.”

 

A gleam came into Tsukino’s gray eyes and he motioned to the rack, “Pick your own.”

 

Nobuyuki wondered why Tsukino was acting a little strange but picked up the swords one by one.  Finally, he found one that felt good in his hand.  He swung it experimentally and it felt better.  He turned to Tsukino, “I like this one.”

 

Tsukino gave that small smile of his. “Good, follow me.”  The two boys walked to the side of the room where there was a wall of mirrors.  Tsukino showed Nobuyuki some basic positions and then watched as Nobuyuki practiced them.

 

As Nobuyuki practiced, with Tsukino calling out commands, he was vaguely aware of how familiar this seemed.  Not just having a sword in his hand but listening to Tsukino correct his positions.  One of the other club members, Midorikawa, walked over and stood next to Tsukino.  “How did you find him?  He’s a natural like you.”  Midorikawa shook his head as Nobuyuki performed a maneuver that older club members had a hard time doing.  “How are the two of you able to do that?”

 

Tsukino didn’t even smile.  “Perhaps we’re ancient warriors reborn in this day and time.”  He glanced at his watch.  “Takaki-kun, stop.”

 

Nobuyuki stopped.  He wasn’t even breathing hard and he felt dissatisfied, as if he hadn’t even gotten started.  “Clear the floor!” called Tsukino.  The other students stopped and moved to the walls.  Tsukino stretched and swung his own sword, loosening up.  He watched as Nobuyuki’s eyes began to gleam with understanding.  “En garde!”

 

Their swords came together with a ringing clash.  The other students watched in awe as the two boys fought.  It didn’t even occur to most of them that it was highly unusual for a boy who had picked up a sword for the first time that day to be able to hold his own with someone who’d been doing it longer.

 

The fight went on for another twenty minutes before Tsukino called a halt to the bout.  Nobuyuki stepped back and lowered his sword.  He looked at Tsukino and saluted with the sword.  Tsukino gave that quirk of a smile and saluted back.  “Anyone object to Takaki becoming a new member?”  A rapid chorus of “No” came back quickly.

 

Nobuyuki bowed to everyone.  “Thank you.  I will do my very best.”

 

Not long after, Tsukino told Nobuyuki to call him “Kazuya.”

 

 

Four months after Nobuyuki started at Edo Academy, he received a phone call from his mother.  His father had died…in another woman’s bed.  Nobuyuki bitterly told Kazuya “Even dead, he’s a damned cliché!”

 

To make things harder, when the boys met Nobuyuki’s mother at the airport, she told them that his grandfather was refusing to allow his father’s ashes to be buried in the family plot.  “I’m going to flush him down the toilet!  It’s better than what he deserves!” she ranted.  They managed to calm her down and convinced her to have a burial at sea.

 

Before the school year ended, Kazuya invited Nobuyuki to his home in Sendai to spend the break and his birthday there.  Kazuya said that his little sister was very excited about him coming home.  “My parents are having a hard time convincing her that it is going to be a few days before we get there.”

 

On the last day of school, the boys headed for the train station.  But before they barely left the station, the train came to a stop.  Word slowly came back that someone had used their train to commit suicide.  Kazuya called to tell his parents that they were going to be late and the reason why.  Nobuyuki could hear a tiny voice crying in the background.  He listened as Kazuya spoke to his sister, promising that no matter what time he got home, he’d give her a kiss goodnight.

 

It was late by the time they arrived in Sendai but Kazuya’s dad was waiting for them at the train station.  Kazuya and his dad hugged each other hello.  “Nobuyuki-kun, this is my dad, Tsukino Kenji.”

 

Nobuyuki bowed.  “I’m pleased to meet you Tsukino-san.  Thank you for inviting me to your home.”

 

“Call me Kenji.  And you’re quite welcome.”  Kenji turned to Kazuya.  “It took forever to get Usagi to sleep.  You’d better keep your promise because you know as well as I do that she’ll know you didn’t keep it.”  Kazuya laughed.  “Okay, boys, in the car.  It’s late!”

 

They arrived at the house and met Kazuya’s mother, “Call me Ikuko!” who quickly shooed them to bed because of the late hour.  Kazuya stopped at one door and went inside.  Nobuyuki could see that it was a boy’s room.  Kazuya kissed a tousled blond head and tucked a stuffed bear securely under an arm.  Exiting that room, he went to the one across the hall.  From the decorations, Nobuyuki realized that this was the room of the infamous Usagi.  He could see the tiny girl in the moonlight that spread across her bed.  She was sprawled almost half off with no covers.  Kazuya gently moved her back to the middle of the bed and tucked the covers back around her before giving her the promised goodnight kiss.

 

Kazuya exited his sister’s room and gestured to another door.  “Here’s my room.”  It was very similar to Kazuya’s room back at school.  Simple, austere but you could also see his personality in the pictures on the wall and the books on the shelves. There was a futon on the floor. “You take the bed.”

 

Nobuyuki objected.  “This is your room.  You should be the one taking the bed.”

 

“And you are the guest.  Guests take the beds.  Oh, and wear pajamas.  Trust me.”  Kazuya smiled.  “By the way, Happy Birthday.”

 

Nobuyuki looked at his watch.  It was after midnight.  He was now fourteen years old.  He smiled back.  “Thank you.”  He changed into his pajamas and crawled into the bed.

 

Nobuyuki began to Dream.

 

_A man with silver hair, a cheerful blond, another blond with long hair and a younger boy with dark hair and midnight eyes.  Fighting, wrestling, studying.  Pranks, broken bones, laughter.  Women, wine and song.  Horses, swords, battles.  The younger boy, now a man, with his arms around a golden girl.  A woman with auburn hair and green eyes.  In bed with the woman, her body entwined with his.  Promises made.  Grief, pain, loss, rage.  An immense battle.  Fear.  PROTECT THE PRINCE!  Sending the dark haired man away to safety.  Capture.  Torture.  PAIN!  LOSS! **BELOVED!**_

 

Nobuyuki sat upright in the bed, gasping for air.  It was morning.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He turned and looked at…no, not Kazuya.  “Kunzite.”  Nephrite took a shuddering breath.  “Blessed Goddess, what the hell just happened?”

 

Kunzite looked steadily back at him.  “You’ve awakened to your true self and to your powers.”

 

Nephrite glared “You bastard!  You knew.  You knew who I was the minute you saw me, didn’t you!”

 

“Yes.”  Kunzite was calm in the face of anger.  “A great evil is going to be coming, my brother.  We must be ready for it.”

 

“A great evil?  Who?”  Nephrite thought for a moment then paled.  “The witch.  The witch is coming back, isn’t she?”  Kunzite nodded.  Nephrite rubbed his face with both hands, hard.  “Shit!  Wait, Jade and Zoi!  Where are they?”

 

Kunzite shrugged.  “I have no clue where Zoi is.  He’ll show up sooner or later.  You did.  And Jade lives next door.  He’s going to go to EA in the new school year, so he’ll travel with us.  He doesn’t remember yet, so be careful what you say to him.”

 

Nephrite nodded then flopped back on the bed, trying to absorb everything.  He knew that from now on, his whole life would be very different.

 

**“Nii-chan!!”**

 

Nobuyuki was impaled in the stomach.  Once again gasping for air, he jack-knifed upright and found himself staring into the blue eyes of a tiny blond girl.  Serenity!  Her knees were on his stomach.  She stared back at him, eyes wide.  Her lower lip began to tremble as she realized that this was not her “nii-chan”

 

“Usagi.” Came the calm voice from the floor.  Nobuyuki was impaled again as he was used as a launching platform.  He watched as Kazuya held the tiny girl in the pink nightgown.  She had her arms around his neck and was chattering a mile a minute about various things.  Kazuya looked up at him and grinned.  “Now you see why I told you to wear pajamas!”  Nobuyuki could only laugh as he rubbed the pain away.

 

“Usagi!  Leave your brother alone so he can get dressed and come to breakfast.”  Ikuko stood at the door, holding out her hand to her daughter.

 

“Pancakes!” squealed Usagi as she squirmed out of Kazuya’s arms and pattered quickly to her mother.

 

“Yes, we’re having pancakes.  Boys, hurry and get dressed.  Breakfast will be ready soon.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Nephrite turned to Kunzite.  “That’s Serenity.”  It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long have you been awake?  And how did you get to be part of her family?”

 

Kunzite sighed.  “I’ve been awake for over six years now.  And my birth mother was my dad’s, Kenji’s, sister.  She’s dead now.” 

 

Nephrite’s eyes widened.  Kazuya would have been just ten years old.  He couldn’t fathom having the memories of being a man and being in the body of a ten year old.  He was having a hard enough time being fourteen and trying to incorporate the memories of being a man.  “How did you awaken so early?”

 

“Queen Serenity.” Came the reply.  “Princess Serenity, or Usagi, was just a couple months from being born and she wanted me ready to protect and teach her.”

 

Nephrite thought for a moment.  “Endymion and the Senshi.  Where are they?”

 

Kunzite sighed.  “I don’t know.  I know that they’ve been reborn but as to WHERE they are…no clue.  I think that we will find them the way I found you.  We’ll just come upon them.”  He eyed Nephrite.  “You do realize that they are going to be Usagi’s age, right.”

 

Nephrite thought about his memories of his beloved Jupiter and tried to superimpose them over Usagi and shuddered.  “Hopefully, when we find them, they’ll be older.”

 

“Jailbait.  The lot of them.”  Kunzite’s gray eyes glinted.  “Endymion has another thing coming if he thinks he’s going to get ANYWHERE with Usagi before she’s eighteen.”

 

Nephrite stared at him for a minute then began to laugh.  “Venus couldn’t stop it.  What makes you think you can?”

 

Kunzite gave an evil grin.  “Venus had a soft heart for lovers.  I, on the other hand, am her big brother.  There’s no way in hell I’m letting him get near her like that!”

 

Nephrite snorted and privately thought _Good luck with that!_

 

“Boys!  Breakfast!”

 

Kazuya and Nobuyuki grinned at each other.  Breakfast was far more important than things that might happen in the future.

 

Nephrite looked out the window, he could see a few stars still in the morning sky:

 

_Welcome back, Nephrite.  We’ve missed you._


	3. Jadeite

 

Yamamoto Jun was the second child and only son of his parents. His older sister Kaede told them they never should have had a second child. His grandmother often asked her daughter what she was thinking when she gave the boy a name that meant "Obedient."

Most of the time, Jun did not live up to his name. It wasn't that he was a bad child. Just an active and mischievous one. When he started school, he realized that seemingly half the boys in Japan had the same first name and that there were four other boys with the name Yamamoto Jun in his school. So he decided that he needed to stand out from the crowd.

If someone opened a door and was doused with a bucket of icy water…Jun was usually the culprit. If there was a stink bomb in the girls bathroom…Jun was usually the culprit. If the right shoe of 500 pairs of street shoes disappeared and were found on the school track, laid out in a row in one of the lanes…Jun was usually the culprit. In class he was quick with a joke or smart remark…he spent a lot of time with the principal. His mother despaired over his attitude. But no one could complain about his grades. He was always in the top of his class.

When Jun was seven, his entire life changed. One Saturday, he watched as movers took many boxes and several pieces of furniture into the house next door. It had been empty for a couple of months and he was curious to see who was moving in. He hoped that they had kids his own age.

The man was of average height and wore glasses. The woman wore a cheerful smile and was pregnant. But he didn't see any children. The woman looked at him, smiled and waved.

Jun took that as an invitation and crawled between the rails of the simple fence and ran up to the woman. He ran up to her and bowed. "Hello! I'm Yamamoto Jun."

The woman bowed back gravely, "I'm Tsukino Ikuko and I'm pleased to meet you Jun-kun."

Jun grinned. "Do you have any children, Tsukino-san?"

Tsukino-san patted her stomach. "Not yet. But in a few months we will."

Jun was disappointed. "Oh, that's okay. There are lots of kids around here so your baby will have lots to play with." Jun proceeded to tell her all about the neighborhood. The people who were nice, the cranky old lady who lived with her son and would shout at kids as they rode by on their bikes and the best place to climb trees.

Tsukino-san listened gravely to Jun as he chattered to her. "Jun-chan! Jun-chan! Where are you?" It was his mother.

Jun turned and shouted back towards his house. "I'm over here with Tsukino-san, Mom!"

Jun's mother stepped out onto the lawn and saw that her son was next door. She hurried over. "I'm so sorry. I hope that my son isn't bothering you." Tsukino-san assured her that he wasn't and the two women began to talk about moving and babies. Jun became bored and wandered off.

Two months later the Tsukino's nephew arrived. Jun saw the boy out on the front yard the morning after he arrived. "HI!" Jun once again crawled through the fence and ran up to the boy who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Hi! I'm Yamamoto Jun!"

The older boy bowed gravely. "Hello, I'm Tsukino Kazuya. Pleased to meet you."

Jun grinned. "Are you visiting? How long are you going to stay? Do you want to go to the park and play?"

Kazuya gave a small smile. "I'm going to be living here so hopefully I'll be here for a long time. Let me ask my aunt if it's okay to go to the park." The two boys went into the house where they got Tsukino-san's approval.

As the months went by and Jun fell under Kazuya's influence. Kazuya took up karate and kendo, so did Jun. Whatever the older boy did, Jun wanted to be able to do it too. Eventually, he stopped pulling tricks and pranks on people, but was still quick with a quip or joke. When he complained to Kazuya about his name, Kazuya suggested that he use a different one and suggested that he use "Jade." His parents and teachers were so astonished at the change in Jun's behavior, so when he insisted on being called "Jade" they didn't object. In fact, a few of his teachers privately said to each other that he could call himself whatever he darned well wanted as long as he behaved himself.

Two months after Kazuya arrived, the Tsukino's baby arrived. Jade had found out that it was a girl so wasn't too impressed. After all, his older sister was a pain in the butt so a little girl was obviously going to be another pain too. But when Kazuya invited him to see baby Usagi, she captured his heart the minute her tiny hand grasped his finger. "She's so small!" Jade whispered.

Kazuya also spoke quietly. "Yes but she'll get bigger before we know it. It's our duty to protect her. We'll have to keep her from getting hurt. She'll be a very gentle person when she gets older so her heart will be tender."

Jade considered this. "Maybe when she's older, we can teach her how to beat up mean people."

"Well, something similar to that." Kazuya gave his small smile. "She can't become very mean and violent but she should learn to defend herself against bad guys. But she should also learn gentle things."

Jade wrinkled his nose…Usagi had done something rather rude and the smell wasn't the greatest. Kazuya picked her up and quietly changed her as she kicked her feet and waved her hands. "What do you mean by 'gentle things'?"

"Hmm, ballet, tea ceremony. You know. Girly stuff."

"Oh."

As the years went by, the elder Tsukinos became Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko. Kazuya remained Jade's greatest influence. Usagi started to grow up. Kazuya and Jade, with Aunt Ikuko taking pictures for Uncle Kenji who was away on a business trip, helped her first steps along. When Usagi was three, her little brother Shingo arrived. Jade was worried that she would be jealous of the new baby, but she was very fascinated with him.

One major cloud that occurred was when Kazuya was accepted into Edo Academy in Tokyo. Three-year-old Usagi had a screaming temper tantrum when she realized that her beloved big brother wasn't coming back. But Jade managed to calm her down by showing her his computer and promising that she could send Kazuya whatever she wanted.

He knew that her temper tantrum wasn't because she was spoiled but because she wanted those she loved near her. Usagi had an obsession of needing to know where the people she loved were at all times, otherwise she would get very upset. Aunt Ikuko had gotten into the habit of telling Usagi that she was leaving the kitchen and going to the bedroom or wherever she was going to. Jade would stop by before he went to school and tell Usagi that he was leaving and that he would see her later in the day.

Kazuya would write and tell him about things that happened at Edo Academy and Jade decided that he wanted to go there too. He talked with his parents about it and they told him that if his grades remained high, they would arrange for him to go.

So Jade continued to study hard but he made sure to play hard as well. He kept up with his karate and kendo practice. He would often bring Usagi to karate where she would imitate what he was doing. Most at the dojo thought that she was his little sister but Jade never corrected them. It was easier letting them think that than explaining the truth since Usagi always called him "Nii-chan."

He also fell in love with Kyudo but he could only watch not practice since most Kyudo dojos wouldn't teach anyone until they were fifteen. He couldn't wait until he was considered to be old enough.

He knew that Kazuya was Usagi's favorite but because of being away at school Kazuya couldn't always do things for her. So it was Jade who walked with Usagi and Aunt Ikuko on her first day of kindergarten. He wrote Kazuya later that Usagi cried the entire way there but when she saw other children playing, she barely even waved goodbye to Aunt Ikuko or him.

When he entered sixth grade, he began practicing to take the test to enter Edo Academy. He also began to carefully explain to Usagi that he, like her big brother, would be going away to school. He didn't think that she would really understand until he was ready to leave, if he was accepted.

He took the test and was accepted.

Kazuya returned home at the end of the school year and with him was a friend, Takaki Nobuyuki, who was as tall as Kazuya. Jade went next door the morning after they arrived and was introduced to Nobuyuki by Kazuya.

At Takaki-san's amused look at his name, Yamamoto Jun, Jade just laughed. "My parents had a serious lack of imagination. Call me 'Jade.' Everyone else does." He looked at Kazuya. "Want to show him around?"

Kazuya smiled "Why not. We can take him to Homei Shijuhachi Taki Falls, Matsushima and to the Mediatheque."

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Usagi came running in.

Aunt Ikuko was right behind her and grabbed her. "No, you can't go with the boys." Usagi began to sniffle. "You stop that. You're a big girl. The boys will take you somewhere later." Aunt Ikuko gave them a hard look that said 'you'd better!' Aunt Ikuko continued, "Besides, I need your help in the kitchen." She carried off the still sniffling Usagi.

"We better go while we can." Spoke Kazuya in a low voice. The other two boys nodded and all called out their goodbyes and quickly left the house.

"Kazuya-san! Kazuya-san!"

It was Jade's older sister, Kaede. She ran up to the trio. She was wearing a shirt that Jade knew his mother had put in the charity box because it was too small for her. She began batting her eyes and smoothing the non-existent wrinkles in her shirt. "Welcome back, Kazuya-san. We've missed you being around."

Kazuya nodded politely.

Jade just rolled his eyes and looked at Kaede. "Do you have something in your eye or have you developed a facial tic or something?" He could hear Takaki-san choke back a laugh. "And if you want Kazuya to look at your tits, you should lift your shirt up because you're pretty flat-chested."

** SLAP! **

Takaki-san nearly hurt himself laughing while Kazuya just stared at something utterly fascinating in the cloudless sky.

"I **loath** you." Hissed Kaede.

"Yeah, whatever. You better hope that mom didn't see you acting that way." The siblings looked back toward the house. Yup, there was their mom, her arms crossed and foot tapping rapidly. Jade turned back to his sister and grinned. "Been nice knowing ya! Bye Mom! We'll be back later!"

The three boys made their escape as Jade's mom began to scold Kaede, the echoes ringing off the nearby homes. Takaki-san looked at Jade. "I think we're going to have a good friendship. Call me Nobuyuki."

Jade and Kazuya took Nobuyuki all over Sendai. Aunt Ikuko told them she was surprised that they didn't wear out their shoes. Usually they went alone but to keep the peace in the house, they did take Usagi and Shingo to some places with them.

"You packed yet?" asked Kazuya.

"Almost. I have a few last minute things but those will have to wait until the day we leave." Jade eyed his two friends who were currently sitting on his bed. "You know, we are going to have a problem with Usagi when we leave."

Nobuyuki frowned. "I've noticed that she's…clingy."

Kazuya also frowned but in thought. "Usagi loves people. Not a shy bone in her body. But the ones she loves the most: Mom and Dad, Shingo, me, Jade and now you…well she's afraid we'll disappear if she doesn't know where we are. That's why I always send her a message every day."

Jade spoke up. "Perhaps in a past life, she lost everyone she cared about so in this one, she wants to make sure that they are okay."

Nobuyuki coughed hard. "Sorry, breathed wrong."

Kazuya simply smiled. "It's possible."

The day the boys left Sendai to go to Edo Academy, both families went to the train station with them. Jade received hugs from his parents. Kaede still wasn't talking to him. She had her back turned with her nose tilted in the air. Jade just grinned, and then jumped on her back, giving her a huge hug. "Don't worry, Nee-chan! I'll be back! Keep up those exercises and you might actually have boobs by the end of the year!"

Kaede took a swing at him and was roundly scolded by her parents. Aunt Ikuko grabbed Jade's ear and twisted…hard. She let go when Jade yelped. Jade grinned at her while rubbing his ear. Aunt Ikuko shook her head and laughed. As she hugged him, she said, "One of these days, you are going to meet a girl who won't put up with your nonsense and you will be begging for her mercy."

Jade didn't notice that Kazuya and Nobuyuki exchanged looks and grinned at each other.

The announcement for the Tokyo train came across the speakers and Usagi began to cry and sniffle. The three boys knelt down in front of her. Nobuyuki reached out and gently ruffled her hair. "Don't cry, princess. Princesses aren't supposed to look sad."

Usagi stopped sniffling but the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Kazuya pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Listen, what we did last year, we will do again this year. You can send me whatever you want and I will send you a message back every day. And I promise that we will be back for your birthday. Okay?"

Usagi looked up at her brother, blue eyes glistening. "Can Jade-chan and Nobu-chan send me stuff too? Can I write them too?"

"Of course you can write us!" said Jade. "We want you to! We're going to need that special Usagi Power to get us through the day!"

Usagi gave a tremulous smile. Kenji bent down and picked her up. He gave each of the boys a one-armed hug. "Get good grades. Behave yourselves. And enjoy yourselves!"

The speakers gave last call to board. The three boys grabbed their belongings and boarded quickly. As the train left the station, they waved until they couldn't see anyone any more.

They arrived at Edo Academy and settled in. Kazuya started his first year of high school and moved to the fourth floor of the dorm. Nobuyuki, a second year middle, moved to the third floor. Jade was assigned to the second floor and went through seven roommates in five days. An EA record. The Resident Advisors called an emergency meeting and after much discussion Jade was moved to Nobuyuki's room and Nobuyuki’s roommate was assigned another room.

Jade enjoyed EA. He gave serious thought about joining the baseball team but a small voice inside him questioned if he would be able to give it the time and dedication it needed when there might be something else that would need all of his attention.

He did join the sword club just like Kazuya and Nobuyuki.  He, too, was a natural at the sword.  He spent most of his time practicing with his friends because the club president felt that he was too good for most of the members.

Jade kept his promise to Usagi and sent her e-mails and brought her a present for her birthday.

Then his own 14th birthday came.  He Dreamed.

_A young boy that grew into a man with dark hair and blue eyes.  A blonde with green eyes, a tall man with silver hair and an even taller man with brown hair.  Laughing with the men, drinking with them, practicing weaponry with them.  Wenching.  Forbidden travel.  Five beautiful women.  A woman with long black hair straddling him.  Loss.  Grief.  Cursed witch!  Battle.  Fear.  Pain!  Painpainpainpain!  PAIN! **FIREBIRD!**_

Jadeite fell out of the upper bunk to the floor, stunning himself.

“Jade, are you alright?” came the anxious query from Nobuyuki, no, Nephrite.

Jadeite shuddered then crawled over to the wastebasket and vomited.  Nephrite got out of bed and held him until he was finished heaving.  Jadeite rinsed out his mouth with the water in the bottle Nephrite handed him and spit it into the wastebasket.  Nephrite picked Jadeite up and placed him in the lower bed.  “I’ll be right back.  Don’t move.”  Nephrite picked up the wastebasket and carried it at arm’s length out of the room.

Minutes later Nephrite came back with Kazuya.  “Hello, Kunzite.” Rasped Jadeite.

“Hello, little brother.” Came the reply.

“Where are Dymion and the girls?” Jadeite asked.

“If you think about it, you already know where one is.” Came Kunzite’s calm reply.

Jadeite thought for a brief moment.  His eyes widened.  “Usagi.”

Kunzite nodded and sat down in one of the desk chairs.  Nephrite sat in the other one.  “Yes.  Usagi is Serenity.  We know that they others have been reborn, but we just don’t know where they are just yet.”

Nephrite added.  “The stars tell me that we’re going to find Zoicite soon.  Of course, stars and their idea of ‘soon’ and ours are two entirely different things.”

Jadeite swallowed another mouthful of water.  “Do me a favor.”

“What?”

“Remind me not to piss off psycho women with knives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> #1. Because of the maturity needed in both mind and body to handle a bow and arrow, Japanese culture tends to prevent teaching kyudo until the age of 15 or 16. – Wikipedia – Kyudo: School Clubs.
> 
> So that's why Jade had to wait. If you are familiar with the Cardcaptor Sakura anime, subtitled episode #44 – Sakura, Kero and the Mysterious Teacher – it is my belief that Mizuki-sensei and Yuki are participating in a Kyudo competition.
> 
> #2. Homei Shijuhachi Taki Falls, Matsushima and to the Mediatheque are real places in Sendai. Again, see Wikipedia – Sendai: Natural Sites and Other Sites. I don’t know what they are like now after the Earthquake and Tsunami on March 11, 2011.


	4. Zoicite

 

Sakurazuka Soichiro was born in London on a typical rainy day to a father who was a translator for the Japanese Embassy, Hayate, and his wife, Yumiko.  His mother marveled at the bright green eyes that seemed to drink in the surroundings.  His father briefly checked to make sure that his son was born alive then left to go to a meeting.

 

Soichiro was a happy child.  His mother made sure that she read to him every night.  During the day, she encouraged him to try:  crawling, walking, running.  When he started learning to read, she began to teach him math and languages.  She wanted her son to be successful and she felt that a good education was a path to that.

 

By the time Soichiro was twelve, he had lived in eight different countries.  He was fluent in ten different languages:  Japanese, English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Russian, and just for the heck of it, Vulcan.  His mother thought his learning Vulcan was funny.  His father thought it was useless and a waste of time.

 

Soichiro discovered the piano when he was three.  His parents took him to an afternoon tea at another embassy.  Soichiro wandered away from them and entered a room where a staff member had left the door open.  He saw the piano by the window and clambered onto the bench.  With the typical carelessness of a child, he banged on the keys creating quite a racket, which was noticed by a white haired man.

 

“That’s not how you play that, my boy.” Said the man.

 

Soichiro turned large green eyes to him.  “It isn’t?”

 

“No.  You play it like this.”  The man’s hands rippled up and down the keyboard eliciting a beautiful sound.  Soichiro clapped his hands and laughed.  The man smiled down at the boy.  “Now place your hands here…this key is called C…”

 

Some time later, his mother came looking for him and gasped in shock.  The Italian Ambassador was teaching her son piano.  That Esteemed Gentleman looked up and smiled at her and motioned her to come forward but to be quiet.  She watched as her small son imperfectly played a minute of “La Campanella” by Franz Liszt but his face glowed.

 

“Find the boy a teacher.” Said the Ambassador.  “Even if he never performs in public, it would be a waste of talent.”

 

Yumiko bowed deeply to him.  “Yes, sir.”  She held out her hand to Soichiro who reluctantly climbed down from the bench.  “Thank the Ambassador for his time, Soi-chan.”

 

Soichiro bowed.  “Thank you, sir, for your time.”

 

The Ambassador smiled.  “It was my pleasure, my boy.”

 

As Yumiko lead Soichiro out of the embassy, she asked him, “Did you like playing the piano?”

 

“Yes!  Very much!”  Soichiro grinned up at his mother.  “Can I learn more?”

 

“Yes, we’ll find you a good teacher.”

 

Over the years, Soichiro had several piano teachers.  There were teachers he didn’t like.  The ones who wanted to treat him as if he was an ignorant child who had to learn how to play “Chopsticks” or “Twinkle Twinkle.”  The ones he liked the most were the ones who encouraged him to learn difficult pieces.  Those teachers had the challenging task to keep the boy from being frustrated because his fingers didn’t always do what he wanted or that they wouldn’t stretch far enough.  They had to reassure him that he would grow, his fingers would grow and he would get better all the time. 

 

Soichiro also had a love of water.  Any type of water.  Swimming pools, oceans, lakes, ponds, fountains and puddles.  His mother despaired every time it rained because inevitably Soichiro came home soaking wet even if he had a raincoat and umbrella.  Though it had been several years, she would grab hold of Soichiro’s hand whenever they were near a fountain.  Yumiko never forgot the time they were coming home from a birthday party and she was stopped by an acquaintance that wanted to chat.  The next thing she knew, there was a police officer tapping her on the shoulder.  “Madame, is that your son in the fountain?”  She turned and looked.  To her horror, there was four-year-old Soichiro, stark naked and splashing around in the water.

 

His father was not often in Soichiro’s thoughts.  Sakurazuka Hayate seemed to spend most of his time away from the house.  He claimed the reason he worked long hours was because it was difficult getting things correctly translated from one language to the other.  Soichiro didn’t believe him.  He heard the rumors from other embassy children about his father and various co-workers.  Which explained why they never spent more than two years in any one country.

 

One thing that his father did seem to focus on was how Soichiro looked.  Slim build, long strawberry-blond hair, and almost girlish features.  Once he, not so privately, accused Yumiko of being unfaithful because HE could not have possibly created a son such as that.  Yumiko didn’t do anything at the time since they were attending an embassy party.  But later, she slapped Hayate for saying such a thing and threw photos of Hayate’s grandfather at him.  A grandfather who looked a lot like Soichiro.

 

His mother was his greatest influence.  She was the one who encouraged him to learn whatever it was that he wanted to do.  She wanted her son to have the largest life horizon he could have.  She didn’t want him to be tied down to something so narrow his life would be joyless.

 

She did worry over the fact that Soichiro didn’t make friends very easily.  Very rarely did he invite someone over to their house.  She tried to encourage him to make lots of friends but he would look at her and say, “Why bother?  We’re just going to move and I’ll never see them again.  They’d be only Internet friends and how can you have close ties with people like that?”

 

One day when he was thirteen, his father called Soichiro into his home office.  As Soichiro entered the room, he noticed that his mother looked like she’d been crying.

 

“Sit down, boy.” His father gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

 

Soichiro sat, crossing his legs and smoothing his long strawberry-blond hair down his back.  He did the latter on purpose because he knew that his father despised the length of his hair and the fact that it made his features look even more delicate.

 

Hayate scowled at that but didn’t comment on it.  “I have come to a decision.  It’s time you returned home to go to school.”

 

Soichiro raised an eyebrow.  “What home would that be, sir.  We’ve had several.”

 

His father slammed a fist against the desk  “Don’t get smart with me!  You are going home to Japan!”

 

“Home to Japan?”  Soichiro laughed as he repeated what his father just said.  “I’ve never even BEEN to Japan so how could it possibly be ‘home’?”

 

“Shut up!” His father said.  “I’ve made up my mind.  You are a citizen of Japan therefore you will be returning to Japan and you will go to Middle and High school there.  After that you will attend University.  You will stay in Japan until you graduate.  After that you can go wherever you want.”

 

“I don’t want to go to Japan.”  Soichiro leaned forward in the chair.  “I’ve never been there.  I don’t know what it’s like.”

 

“Too bad.” Came the heartless reply.  “Pack your belongings.  You leave in two days.  You will be going to Edo Academy.  It’s very prestigious so don’t embarrass me.  You may leave.” 

 

Soichiro stared at his father who had begun to work on something on his computer.  He looked at his mother who was looking at her hands.  He could see a tear fall and splash against her fingers.  He stood up, silently bowed and left the room.

 

He ran up the stairs and quickly turned on his own computer and began researching Japan and Edo Academy.  If he was going to be exiled to a country that he was allegedly a citizen of even though he’d never lived there, he better learn what he could about it.

 

 

 

“ **FIGHT!  FIGHT!  FIGHT!  FIGHT!  FIGHT!”**

Nobuyuki cursed and stretched his long legs into a run.  The third year middle school student had been told that Miyamoto Tatsuo, second year student, notorious bully and all-around pain in everyone’s ass, was beating up a new student.  Miyamoto had the delusion that because of the meaning of his name and the fact that his father was some flunky to some senator named Hino, he was better than everyone else.  Everyone else thought different and tried to ignore him most of the time.

 

He came upon the large circle of boys who were laughing and shouting encouragements and suggestions.  Which was unusual because several of them had been Miyamoto’s targets.  “MOVE!  MOVE!  Let me through!”  Boys looked up and whispers of “Takaki-sempai” ran through the crowd and they began to back up.  He got through the crowd and looked down at the two fighters.

 

To his surprise, Miyamoto was losing.  The larger boy was crying and swinging wildly while his smaller opponent with long strawberry blond hair kept punching him in the gut or in the face.

 

Nobuyuki reached out and grabbed the new boy by the collar of his jacket with one hand and barely stopped the fist to his own face with the other.  Somehow, he wasn’t surprised when he stared down in to a face dominated by bottle green eyes.  _Zoicite._

 

“What is going on here?”

 

Kazuya had arrived.  Nobuyuki could feel the terror of the boys surrounding him and thought the complete silence was amusing.  The second year high school student was clearly Not Amused.  “Well?  Is anyone going to answer me?”

 

Nobuyuki turned around, still holding onto the boy he had collared.  Kazuya looked at him with little expression but Nobuyuki could tell that Kazuya had also recognized him.

 

One of the second years bravely stepped forward and bowed to Kazuya.  “Tsukino-sempai, Miyamoto saw this new student and decided to pick on him because of the way he looks.  Miyamoto asked him if he was really a girl and if he wanted to become Miyamoto’s whore.  The new student told him to go to hell and go on a diet.  That’s when Miyamoto threw the first punch.  After that, the new student annihilated him.”  The boy bowed again and backed up into the crowd.

 

Kazuya looked at the new student.  “What’s your name?”

 

The boy spat a mouthful of blood to the floor, wiped his chin and glared back defiantly at Kazuya.  “Sakurazuka Soichiro.”

 

Kazuya nodded at the boy who had come forward.  “Is what he said was correct?”

 

“Almost.” Sakurazuka said, glaring at Miyamoto.  “He also made a nasty comment about my mother.”

 

“Ahh.  I see.”  Kazuya looked at Miyamoto and smiled.  Several boys who could see his face, paled.  “Miyamoto, clean yourself up and report yourself to Abe-san.”

 

“No need, Tsukino-san.  I’m already here.”   Abe-san, the Dorm Supervisor, had her hands on her hips.  She didn’t like Miyamoto.  He disrupted her dorm far too often.  “Finally you met someone who wouldn’t tolerate what you say.  Get up off my floor!”  Miyamoto crawled to his feet.  He was bleeding from his nose, mouth and other places.  Tears and snot also covered his face.  “You’ve been warned about causing trouble and here it is, not even the first day of the new school year!  You’re coming with me!”  She looked over at Sakurazuka, “You’re new.  I’m disappointed that you are involved in a fight on your first day here.  Tsukino-san, take care of him!”

 

Kazuya bowed to her.  “He’ll be punished appropriately.”

 

Nothing was said as the boys watched Miyamoto follow Abe-san out of the dorm.  Kazuya turned back to the group.  “I do believe it will be appreciated by Abe-san if this mess is cleaned up before she returns.”  Several boys promptly made a beeline for the cleaning closet.  Kazuya turned back to Nobuyuki.  Jade had shown up and was standing on the other side of Sakurazuka.  “Bring him.  We’ll have a talk.”

 

Nobuyuki looked down at the smaller boy, “If I let go, are you going to come quietly?”

 

Sakurazuka glared up at him.  “Only if you don’t try anything.”

 

Jade laughed.  “Trust me, you aren’t his type.”  He yelped.  Kazuya had smacked him up upside the head.

 

They entered the dorm nurse’s office.   Jade dampened a face cloth while Nobuyuki got peroxide, gauze, ointment and bandages.  Jade handed Sakurazuka the wet cloth.  Sakurazuka used it and grimaced at the amount of blood that came off his face.  Nobuyuki tilted the boy’s face up and began the process of cleaning the wounds and bandaging them up.  He looked in to those familiar green eyes, “He did a number on you.”  Then began addressing the battered hands.

 

Sakurazuka snorted with derision then hissed as the peroxide stung his knuckles, “Only because I wanted to see how he fought, then I cleaned his clock!”

 

Kazuya stared at him.  “Was it really necessary to beat him that badly?”

 

Sakurazuka stared fearlessly back.  “One:  No one says anything like that about my mother.  Two:  I wanted to make sure that he would NEVER pick a fight with me again.”

 

Jade, feet lightly drumming against the cabinet he was sitting on, asked, “Where are you from?”

 

“Europe.”

 

“Okay, but where specifically?”

 

Sakurazuka shrugged.  “I was born in London, but my dad’s a translator for the Japanese Embassy.  We’ve never lived anywhere for very long because he keeps getting transferred.  I came here from Portugal.”

 

“Well, welcome to Edo Academy and to Japan.”  Said Nobuyuki.  “By the way, I’m Takaki Nobuyuki, that’s Tsukino Kazuya and drummer boy over there is Yamamoto Jun, but everyone calls him ‘Jade’.”

 

Kazuya added.  “You can call us by our given names.”

 

“I’m Sakurazuka Soichiro.”  He stood up and bowed.  “You can call me Soichiro.”  He hesitated.  “Wouldn’t it be presumptuous of me to call you by your given names when I’m younger than you and barely know you?”

 

“In most cases, yes.” Said Kazuya.  “But we’ve given you permission to do so, so it will be alright.”  He looked at Nobuyuki.  “Finished?”

 

“Yeah.”  Nobuyuki threw away the trash and put up the unused items.  “He’ll be playing piano again in a few days.”

 

Soichiro gave him a startled glance.  “How did you know I played piano?”

 

Nobuyuki laughed.  “I was told by the stars.”

 

Jade just rolled his eyes.  “Come on.  We’ll get you settled into your room.”

 

“One moment.” Kazuya reached out and lightly twisted Soichiro’s ear.  “Your punishment for fighting.”

 

Soichiro’s celebrity status for beating up Miyamoto eventually diminished once Miyamoto was expelled.  Soichiro joined his new friends in their sword club.  He was particularly skilled at a dual sword technique.  He also joined the Music and Language clubs.

 

Soichiro learned to love his new home.  He and his new friends spent their free days exploring Tokyo.  He even went to Sendai and met Kazuya and Jade’s families.  He, like the others, fell in love with Kazuya’s little sister Usagi who was now seven years old.

 

It was in Sendai when he received word that a drunk driver had killed his mother as she was crossing the street.  Ikuko-san held him as he cried and as he cursed his father for not letting him know until after his mother was buried.  It was at school, two months later, the day before his fourteenth birthday that he found out that his father had remarried some bimbo that he worked with at the embassy.

 

That night, at Jade and Nobuyuki’s insistence, Soichiro spent the night on a futon on the floor of their room.  Eventually, his body grew tired enough to overrule the turmoil of his mind and he fell asleep and began to Dream.

 

_His brothers.  A silver-haired man, a tall man with long brown hair, a man with short blond hair.  A younger boy with black hair and blue eyes.  Lessons in Math, Science, Philosophy, Weapons, Tactics.  Riding horses across fields, mountains and deserts.  Laughing, eating and drinking with his brothers.  Traveling to a forbidden kingdom.  The young man with a delicate blond girl.  A gentle blue haired girl with serious blue eyes.  Making love with her in a moonlit lake.  Murder.  Grief.  War.  Capture.  Torture.  A bloody hand with its flesh scraped to the bone grasping a dagger. **Forgive me, my Nymph!**_

 

Zoicite awoke, crying.  Holding him on either side were his brothers, Jadeite and Nephrite.  He buried his face in Nephrite’s shoulder and cried harder.  He cried for his mother, the King and Queen he didn’t have a chance to mourn and for his beloved Mercury.

 

When he finally gained control of himself, Kunzite was there.  The two stared at each other for a moment, and then he flung himself into his eldest brother’s open arms.  After a long moment, Kunzite released him.  “Welcome back, little brother!  We’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed all of you too.”  Zoicite sighed and rubbed the tears off his face.  He gratefully took a drink of water from the bottle that Jadeite handed him.  “Gah!  I didn’t mean to cry like that.”

 

“Pffftt!” Jadeite waved his hand in the air.  “Crying is a whole lot better than puking up a lung.  Besides, you’ve had a rough couple of months.”

 

Zoicite laughed softly.  “I’m guessing you ‘puked up a lung’ when you regained your memories.”  Jadeite nodded ruefully.  Zoicite smiled  “I’ll take the crying.”  He looked at his brothers, “Where’s Endymion and the Senshi?  I know where Serenity is.  She’s Usagi, isn’t she?”

 

Kunzite smiled.  “Usagi is Serenity.  Of course, she doesn’t know.  As for the others, we haven’t found them yet.”

 

Zoicite thought for a moment.  “Did all of you regain your memories on the day you turned fourteen?”

 

“Jade and I did.”  Nephrite jerked his thumb at Kunzite.  “Queen Serenity made him remember at the age of ten so that he could protect Serenity and teach her what she needs to know.”

 

Zoicite frowned thoughtfully.  “I’m going to guess that we won’t find the Senshi until it’s time for them to awaken.”

 

Kunzite’s eyebrows shot up.  “We hadn’t thought about it that way.  You’re probably right.”

 

Zoicite grinned wickedly.  “Of course I’m right.  I’m smarter than all of you put together.”  Jadeite and Nephrite looked at each other then at their younger brother.  They jumped on top of him in the age-old brotherly greeting:  beat the crap out of each other.  Kunzite just sighed and moved to the top bunk to avoid the idiots who were his brothers.

 

 

Seven years later, as they sat in the house that they shared together, they sat discussing the Enemy and what they should do.

 

“Perhaps I can help with that.”

 

Startled they looked around for the unknown voice but all they saw was a white cat.  The cat jumped onto a chair, sat down and licked a paw.  They were amazed when the cat spoke, “I’m Artemis.  I was once an Advisor to Queen Serenity.  And now I get to advise you.”

 

The four men leaned forward to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note #1: When I speak of Zoicite being fluent in ten different languages, I mean that he can Speak, Read and Write them.
> 
> Author’s Note #2: According to Japanese-Names.org, Miyamoto Tatsuo means “Palace True Imperial Hero”. If everything I’ve read about Japan and names is true, then such a name would make someone like Miyamoto even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: According to WikiTravel, Japanese trains leave and depart on time WITHOUT FAIL, which is why Kazuya laughed. Kenji was making a joke.


End file.
